1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an augmenter of liver regeneration (designated as ALR), a novel polypeptide possessing a physiological activity enabling in vivo stimulation of DNA synthesis of hepatocytes, a nucleic acid molecule encoding for such polypeptide, recombinant expression vectors, transformants and methods for production of such polypeptide.
2. Description of the Related Art